Fifthteen years later
by triplexXx5
Summary: Fifth-teen years after Monta left school he comes back for a school reunion, and sees some old friends One-shot Mamori/Hiruma


Authors note: Sadly I don't own anything at all, but that's ok.

Maybe I own Akemi but I don't think she counts.

If you could leave any comment at all I would love it

Thank you

It had been 15 years since I had been back at Demon high. That meant 15 years of living in America, and 15 year of not seeing any of my friends from the football team. Sena was the only person that I had stayed in touch with. I had even flown over to Japan to visited Sena a few times out in his new home, but I never had not had time to visit with my other old school mates. To be honest with myself, Mamori was the one person I really wanted to see, at the high school reunion. As much has I hate to admit it Mamori was my first and greatest love, and over the last years I have truly missed her dearly.

It felt strange walking back into Demon high school, as much as I had changed the school seamed to be the exact same. I wondered over to the food table, searching the room for familiar faces. People were staring at me, trying to place my face, and see if they had known me in high school. My new height was probably throwing most of them off. Growing a foot in college is not something that most people do. Finally feeling a bit uneasy from all of the looks, I busied myself with obtaining a drink from the snack table.

Looking up from the punch bowl, I saw her. In the last 15 years she really had not changed at all. She was still as beautiful as ever.

I could hardly contain my excitement, hoping over to her I called out to her and Kurita. The large lineman was the first to see me. His face broke out into a huge grin. "Monta!"

And with in seconds I found my self in gulfed in a giant bear hug.

"Monta! Oh it is so good to see you!" Mamori giggled as Kurita released me from the hug. "Oh it had been to long! Look how tall you are now! God it is wonderful to see you again" She gave me a quick hug of her own.

"I know! I… what in the world are you holding?" I looked light blue rag in Mamori hand. I had felt it hit my back when she had hugged me, and I seamed like a strange thing to have at a high school reunion.

"Oh this?" Laughed Mamori " It just the burp cloth for Akemi, she is my six month old daughter. I couldn't keep her at home tonight, she is just too young, and I wanted to show her off to everyone. My husband says she is a good excuse to get rid of people, that is why we brought her, actually that is why he is not here right now."

I gave her a confused look. "Wait who's not here right now?" I asked.

"My husband. He is off changing Akemi's diaper, and trying to get her to quit down a little. God that child can yell, she is the devil sometimes, she takes after he father to much." Laughed Mamori.

I smiled and nodded of course she would be married. How in the world could she not be? I glanced down at her hand that had a large ruby on her ring finger. Gazing back at her face I looked to see if she was happy, that what I wanted to know. " So do you have any other kids?"

"Yes, Akemi is our 4th and last. My two oldest as twins, they are 10 now, and the little one in the middle is only 6. Of course all three of them are into football, their father and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I could tell just by the way that she talked about her family that she was happy. There would be no fairy tale ending for us. She had her prince, her knight in shining armor. And the more that I though about it, the more that I saw that was the way the story was meant end. Mamori had never been anything other then loving to me, in a motherly way. I had foolishly spent my years thinking about a girl who would never be mine. During our high school years I had never seen her on a date, whenever a boy asked her out she would always say, that she was already with someone. The whole football team knew that was untrue, but no one had called her out on her lie. If Mamori did not want a boyfriend no one was going to push her into getting one. She finally must have meat someone who she truly cared about. All those years in American and I had been chasing a girl who had already given her heart to someone else.

I look at Mamori and smiled, really smiled. I understood that she was contented, honestly happy and delighted with her life. "I'm happy for you! You sound like you are doing great."

"Ya I really am. Well enough about me, what a about you? How is America?"

I opened my mouth to answer when I saw him.

The devil.

He like Mamori had not changed over the years. He was still tall, thin, wearing that same expression as he had all those years ago. I had not realized the magnitude of Hiruma's training until after college. All those football games with him yelling at you, all of those times were he had asked you to do the impossible, had in the long run helped. I had been able to push myself knowing that I could do better. I had reached goals even I in the beginning don't think I could reach. But I had made it by simply imagining that blonde demon standing behind my demanding perfection.

But no matter how much Hiruma had helped me, I still thought of him as evil.

I watched him approach; Mamori had stopped to look behind her, to see what I was staring at. "Oh it's Yoichi." Said Mamori simply, truing back around to continue talking. Right then I should have known.

The blonde demon stopped a few feet in fount of me. Standing much to close to Mamori for my comfort.

"Look, it is the pipsqueak monkey," He drawled, with the same demonic tone he had used in high school.

Six words and he already had my blood boiling. How could he call me a pipsqueak when I was over 6 feet tall! True I was still shorter then him, but still once you pass 6 feet there should me a law that people can't call you short, even if they are taller then you.

I was about to give him a snappy comeback when I saw something. There was a small bundle in the crock of his arm that he was rocking back and forth. The way he was holding it reminded me of the way he use to hold footballs back in high school. Grasped securely between his elbow and large hand. Taking a closer looking closer to the bundle I relied what it was.

A baby.

"What took you so long to change a diaper?" asked Mamori.

"Shhhhhhh" hissed Hiruma putting a finger to Mamori's lips, to quite her. " I just got her to fall a sleep. Do not wake her up again. I don't think I can take another head ach. She had one seat of lungs on her, no thanks to you."

"Why I…" Mamori glared at Hiruma who was still rocking the baby in his arms.

It was then that it hit me, like a tone a bricks.

"Is that Akemi?" I could barley voice the question.

"Yes, isn't she adorable?" smiled Mamori

Hell had frozen over. Mamori, and Hiruma were married, and had 4 kids!

I fainted

Thank you

PLEASE comment!

I don't care what you say just write something.


End file.
